


little rays of sunshine

by chanzu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, I got this prompt from tumblr, M/M, Muteness, everyones soft for chan, slow updates bc im lazy, some seokhoon cuz im trash, soonchan, wonhui is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:02:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanzu/pseuds/chanzu
Summary: i deleted the other work so heres a replacementill probably finish the 2nd (last?) chapter tomorrow yayanyways dont hate just love <3





	1. me likey likey

 

“Okay, Chan, your bed’s ready!” Seokmin calls the younger boy and pats the mattress softly. He smiles as Chan approaches him, wearing an oversized sweater making him have sweater paws.

 

Seokmin chuckles when Chan almost trips because of his shoe laces. “Be careful there, bud,” he says and grabs Chan’s hand. “Now, I’m going to make dinner while you rest, okay? Your mom’s going to scold me if I don’t make your belly bursts.”

 

The younger smiles at Seokmin and nods cutely. Seokmin pats Chan’s head and goes out to the kitchen to make food for the both of them. It was often only the two of them who eat at the dinner table for supper as Chan’s mom is busy with their company. The woman sometimes make it to dinner and happily eats with both Chan and Seokmin.

 

Chan looks at his wrist and stares at sadly. It’s only been a few months since he turned 18 and that was supposed to be the start of your quest finding your soulmate. Society sucks, Chan decides. You can get the first words your soulmate says printed on your wrist but Chan is someone who has a speaking disability. The sad reality Chan has to face every single day. He feels bad for his soulmate, honestly, but he can’t do anything about it.

 

He just hopes it will all go well when the time comes… if it ever comes, that is.

 

Seokmin already found his like two years ago before he even met Chan. They were celebrating his birthday (yes, his 18th birthday) at a restaurant and this waiter named Jihoon came up to their table and told them to be quiet when one of Seokmin’s friends tells Jihoon that it was his birthday. Jihoon then turned to Seokmin and said, ‘Oh, happy birthday.’ Seokmin, kind of drunk, replied, ‘Thank you, waiter,’.

 

Chan always thought that that was a very funny encounter. Jihoon complains that Seokmin could’ve said something more beautiful but Seokmin just shows him his wrist and mocks him.

 

Seokmin has told Chan that there was a slight burning on his wrist when the words engraved on it. Chan wonders when he’s going to get that feeling.

 

Chan’s eyes become heavier and his mind begins to fog. He snuggles into his comforter and hugs his plushy as he slips into dreamland.

 

* * *

 

The raven-haired boy groans as he misses a beat. Soonyoung slumps down and drinks from his bottle of water.

 

Momo shakes his head and slumps beside. “Don’t stress, it’s in a week anyway,” she says and steals the bottle of water from Soonyoung. The older groans again and just lies down.

 

“I know, but I haven’t perfected this choreography yet, y’know,” he replies.

 

“Oh, I really do know,” Momo says back and laughs. “But, last year you choreographed a song in a day, and that was fucking awesome,” she chuckles and pats Soonyoung’s forehead.

 

The older smiles. “I was just really inspired that day, okay?”

 

Momo gets up and dust her sweatpants. “Sure, sure. Anyways, I need to go. Gotta meet my wifey,” she winks at Soonyoung and grabs her stuff. “She got mad when I was late two minutes,” Momo sighs dramatically.

 

“Dahyun sure does love a punctual girlfriend,” Soonyoung says and waves at Momo who salutes at him then disappeared outside of the dance room.

 

Soonyoung proceeds to just lie down on the floor and stare at the ceiling. He is tired, very tired. His dance team has this dance showcase in a week and he is going to perform one song only by himself. Alone. Solo. He had solos in the past, sure, but it was only in front of the school body but now, it’s going to be to the public, too. Soonyoung really wants to show his best abilities because agencies might be there and he might get scouted.

 

(Momo said he’s going to be scouted for sure.)

 

He sits up and crosses his legs. Soonyoung is about to take a sip once again from his water bottle when his phone rings. He jogs across to the table and looks at the caller.

 

_‘Ah, it’s Jihoon.’_

 

“What?” Soonyoung says first thing.

 

 _“Don’t ‘what me’, Soonyoung,”_ the younger replies, his voice kind of groggy. Said boy only laughs.  _“Seokmin told me to tell you that he won’t be able to attend your showcase.”_

 

Soonyoung’s jaw drops before closing it again, a pout forming on his face. “What? Why? He has to be there!”

 

Jihoon sighs from the other line.  _“Babysitting duties,”_ Jihoon says shortly after.  _“And really, I can just record the whole thing and show it to him.”_

 

“But it’s better live! I need my bro!” Soonyoung exclaims and he’s sure Jihoon puts away his phone from his ear because of it.

 

 _“Talk to him. I don’t want to get in between, you two,”_ Jihoon says with finality and hungs up after saying those words. Soonyoung scoffs and mutters ‘I’m older, what the hell.’

 

Soonyoung decides to call Seokmin later and takes off his headband. He shakes his head to feel more refreshed and exhales loudly. He then takes off the wrist bands around his wrists and stares at them.

 

It’s been four years since Soonyoung became eighteen years old and everyday after that, he had been anticipating meeting his soulmate. He wanted to love and be loved and feel at home whenever he’s with soulmate. He wanted to feel like he’s floating and on cloud nine. He wanted to experience falling in love.

 

Sometimes, Soonyoung wonders if his soulmate is dead. He doesn’t want to think about it but four years really is a long time. He remembered when Wonwoo had to wait three years for Junhui to come into his life because the latter was saving money to come to Korea. Wonwoo also wondered if his soulmate was dead at the time but he was proven wrong when he bump into Junhui during their shopping.

 

“Uhm, I don’t wanna be cliché, but the right time will come, Soon,” Junhui had said which made Wonwoo laugh so hard he almost choked on his drink. It took a few seconds for Seokmin to realize what Wonwoo was laughing before they all were a mess and Soonyoung forgot about the topic and laughed his worries away.

 

Soonyoung also had tried dating other guys and girls before but it just… didn’t feel right. He didn’t feel full. He didn’t have the smile Momo reserves for Dahyun. He didn’t have the gaze Jihoon always throws to Seokmin. He feels empty and alone.

 

The dancer sighs and looks away from his wrists and packs his stuff into his bag. Right now, he needs to worry about the showcase first. He doesn’t want to admit it but he believes in Junhui’s words. The right time will come.

 

* * *

 

 **brosoon** (10:27 PM)

icb this betrayal seokmin

 

 **broseok** (10:29 PM)

bRO

IM COOKING DINNER STOPSNVKJFS

 

 **brosoon** (10:29 PM)

i thought what we had was real, seokmin.

 

 **broseok** (10:29 PM)

I NEED TO BE HOME

IM SORRY DVBSJHVF

i cant leave chan alone :((((

 

 **brosoon** (10:30 PM)

ure leaving me for a chan???

the audacity

 

 **broseok** (10:30 PM)

HIS MOM SAID I NEED TO BE HERE

ILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU

 

 **brosoon** (10:30 PM)

is cHaN rlly that young

like a three year old

 

 **broseok** (10:31 PM)

hes 18 bro

his moms strict she loves his son too much

 

 **brosoon** (10:31 PM)

EIGHTEEN !!!!!!

sighs

ok then seokmin

i guess this is good bye

 

 **broseok** (10:31 PM)

nOOOOOO

:(((

oH

how bout i ask auntie to let chan go w me

 

 **brosoon** (10:32 PM)

bro no pressure okay?

 

 **broseok** (10:32 PM)

yOU JUST PRESSURED ME U BITCH

 

* * *

 

Seokmin turns off his phone and feels a tug on his shirt. Seokmin flinches and screams his lungs out and turns around only to be met by Chan’s smiling face and he seems to be giggling. Seokmin clutches at his heart and exhales loudly.

 

“You little brat!” Seokmin says and drops down to the floor. Chan, too, sits down on the floor and watches as Seokmin inhales and exhales, trying to catch his breath.

 

Chan then writes in his notepad and shows it to Seokmin.

 

‘I’m hungry, hyung.’

 

Seokmin sits up and pats Chan’s cheeks. “Even though you scared the living shit out of me, I shall serve you food,” he says and pushes Chan gently towards the chair and lets the younger sit down and wait for the food.

 

Seokmin gives Chan his plate of kimchi fried rice and some other side dishes. Chan’s family might be rich but the younger prefers the food which Seokmin cooks and home-made food also. He doesn’t really like eating luxurious food and prefers it to be simple.

 

While Chan eats, Seokmin clears his throat. “So, Chan?”

 

The younger perks up and raises his eyebrow.

 

“Do you want to go to my friend’s showcase?” Seokmin asks and eats a spoonful of the kimchi fried rice he made.

 

Chan’s eyes widens and nods excitedly. He writes down something on his notepad quickly and shows it to Seokmin, his messy handwriting indicating that he’s really pumped.

 

‘I really want to! I’ve never been to one!’

 

Seokmin laughs. “Then we, the two of us, should ask your mom then.”

 

Chan deflates at the mention of his mom. He really loves her and the woman truly treasures and loves Chan but sometimes she can be overprotective that he feels suffocated. He can only go out with her permission or sometimes, when he’s with Seokmin. Chan’s home schooled and a tutor named Jisoo, comes to their mansion every weekdays morning to teach Chan.

 

“Aw, don’t be sad. I’m sure your mom will say yes if you use your cuteness to her,” Seokmin laughs and urges Chan to eat more.

 

Chan can only wish that his mom will say yes to this proposition.

 

Chan's mom arrives after they eat dinner. She immediately goes to the kitchen and Seokmin serves her the kimchi fried rice which she also loves. Chan and Seokmin rests at the living room while she eats.

 

Afterwards, Chan's mom arrives at the living room while the two boys start to take out the things they need to play.

 

“Where is it going to happen?” Chan’s mom asks as she sits on their sofa on the living room. Chan sits on the floor with Seokmin as they set-up the video game they’re going to play until it’s twelve and time for Chan to sleep.

 

“At the school I attend to, auntie!” Seokmin replies. “It’s clean and there are no gangsters. But if you consider people who cuts in the line for food in the cafeteria then we do have gangsters. I mean cutting in the line’s not  _that_ bad but people can be very hungry and if someone cuts in the line and they’re really starving, they could die right on the spot! I mean, who knows what’s going on in the world?” Seokmin rambles as he plugs in the socket.

 

He then turns to see Chan’s mom and Chan himself smiling goofily at him. Chan’s mom chuckles and yawns. “I know what you’re talking about,” she says and shakes her head. “But I wanna ask my baby if he wants to go. I can send Seungcheol with you guys. You know Seungcheol?”

 

Chan nods happily while Seokmin shakes his head no.

 

“He’s my new assistant. Taehyung quitted because he got a job on this animal shelter, which reminds me, Chan, do you want a puppy for Christmas?”

 

Chan and Seokmin nods happily and the latter nearly squeals which made Chan’s mom laugh once again.

 

“If Chan wants to go then sure. But be sure to be here before twelve,” Chan’s mom says and becomes in serious mode. “Seungcheol shall report to me if you two,” she points at Chan and Seokmin, “do something stupid, I’ll ground you for a month.”

 

Chan smiles and hugs his mom happily who hugs him back. Chan’s mom urges Seokmin to join the hug and he does.

 

After that, Chan’s mom says goodnight to both boys and goes to her room upstairs.

 

“Well, that was easy,” Seokmin says as he gets one of the controllers followed by Chan. "You better get ready, Chan. My bestfriend is the best dancer I know. You'll be blown away once you watch him on-stage."

 

Chan scrunches up his nose and only smiles at Seokmin. He then points at the screen and they start playing.

 

* * *

 

 

 _"So, she said yes and went to sleep,"_ Soonyoung hears Seokmin say from the other line. The older is currently setting up his bed and getting ready to sleep for another day full of practice tomorrow.

 

"Wow, and you said she was protective," Soonyoung says.

 

 _"And I also said she really loves him,"_ Seokmin says and laughs.  _"But she's sending someone with us. To like y'know, monitor and report to auntie about Chan,"_ the younger adds.

 

"Speaking of Chan, I'm excited to meet your basically younger brother."

 

_"The kid's really excited! Don't let him down, okay? I told him you're the greatest dancer I know."_

 

"Which is a fact, thank you very much," Soonyoung remarked with pride.

 

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever, anyways, I need to sleep. I'll see you at campus tomorrow,"_ Seokmin responds and yawns loudly.

 

"Bye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i deleted the other work so heres a replacement  
> ill probably finish the 2nd (last?) chapter tomorrow yay  
> anyways dont hate just love <3


	2. its your last

“Soonyoung, don’t be nervous, you’ll be alright, okay?” Junhui pats Soonyoung’s back. The latter exhales all his nervousness away and drinks his water. Honestly, the dancer had drank three bottles of water and Junhui’s worried that Soonyoung might need to use the washroom during their performance which… never… never happened to him. Never.

 

“I think I’m gonna puke,” he mutters weakly as he tries to massage his forehead.

 

Wonwoo shakes his head and looks at his friend concerned. Junhui squeezes Wonwoo’s hand and smiles tightly at him. The younger smiles back at Junhui before focusing on Soonyoung again.

 

Seungkwan, the emcee for the night, approaches them and clicks his tongue when he sees Soonyoung’s current state (which is not that good). “Alright, alright. Soonyoung-hyung, can you do it or not?”

 

Soonyoung always had that anxiousness before they perform and it makes him feel dizzy and awful. He just wants to crawl back to his territory (his bedroom) and wrap himself with his comforter while watching the latest episode of the K-Drama he’s been crying over. 

 

“I-I can,” Soonyoung says, his voice quivering before he takes a big inhale and lets out a loud exhale, trying to calm himself as Junhui rubs his back soothingly. “When is it starting?” 

 

“In about ten minutes,” Seungkwan replies before patting Soonyoung’s head. “You’ll be fine, don’t worry,” he says and smiles encouragingly at the older then gives him a thumbs up before waving goodbye to the trio. He needs to be onstage and entertain the audience first.

 

“Aw, Soon, c’mon,” Junhui says and squishies Soonyoung’s cheeks. “Me and Wonwoo will be there to support you, okay? 

 

Soonyoung nods and pouts while Wonwoo just laughs a little. “You can do it, Soon. It’ll be over… soon,” Wonwoo says and bursts into giggles while Junhui smacks him because that joke was just terrible.

 

It brings a smile on Soonyoung’s face though and he also laughs a little.

 

“Thanks, guys. You’re the bestest,” he says and hugs both Wonwoo and Junhui who hugs him back with grins on their faces.

 

“Oi, Kwon!” 

 

Soonyoung turns around and sees Jihoon approaching them, still wearing his backpack and his headphones around his neck. 

 

“Lee!” Soonyoung shouts back and opens his arms for Jihoon but the latter just pats him in the arm and sits down while the dancer looks offended by the action.

 

Wonwoo and Junhui shake their heads together at their silliness. The two are really great friends and have been there for each other ever since kids. Actually, Soonyoung was the one who suggested they held Seokmin’s 18th birthday in the restaurant Jihoon works at because he said he could get a discount and Seokmin can meet Soonyoung’s other best friend. So, in a way, Soonyoung’s the reason the two are now happily together.

 

“Seokmin’s outside with a guy and a kid,” Jihoon says before Soonyoung could even get a chance to ask about the whereabouts of said guy.

 

Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows. “Sounds like a family to me,” he says which made Jihoon glare at him and for Junhui to nudge his knee as a warning. Wonwoo raises both of his hands as if he’s surrendering.

 

“Aw, Jihoon got protective there,” Soonyoung coos and pinches the younger’s cheek. Jihoon clicks his tongue and swats his hand away. 

 

“You motherf-”

 

“Okay, Soonyoung, your team’s waiting for you,” Seungkwan interrupts and smiles at Jihoon who just waves at the younger shortly. Junhui then ruffles Soonyoung’s hair a little which earned him a whine and Wonwoo gives him a thumbs up. Jihoon mumbles a small ‘good luck’ and the three went out to the front as many other audiences were.

 

Soonyoung looks at himself at the mirror for the last time before exhaling and patting himself. 

 

_ ‘You can do this, Soonyoung.’ _

 

\--

 

Chan holds Seokmin’s hand tightly so he wouldn’t get lost in the swarm of people in the outdoor stage students had set up for their annual showcase. Seungcheol follows behind quietly, holding Chan’s backpack which consists of towels, water bottles and some snacks his mom forced him to bring because she doesn’t trust street foods.

 

_ ‘This is so cool! I’m so glad mom decided to say yes.’ _

 

“Ah, I think I can see them,” Seokmin mumbles and squeezes Chan’s hand. “Let’s go, little man.”

 

Chan pouts but follows step anyways. From afar, he can see empty chairs beside a guy and he wonders if those are the seats they’re going to be in. It’s really close to the stage and that makes him giddy and excited. He’d always been a fan of dancing and one of the things in his bucket list is to watch one live.

 

And he was right, those were the seats they’re going to be in. He sees Jihoon and lights up when the older waves at them. They make their way to him and Seokmin gives his boyfriend a peck on the cheek which the older just ignored, maybe because he’s used to it. 

 

“Ah, great, you’re here,” Jihoon says and smiles at Chan who returns it to him with an even bigger one. “Chan, you seem very excited,” he addresses him and pats his head. Seokmin pouts and only Seungcheol, who’s quietly standing behind them, sees it and shakes his head.

 

Chan writes on his notepad and shows it to Jihoon.

 

‘It’s so exciting here!’

 

Jihoon chuckles at the younger and looks at Seungcheol. Seungcheol notices this and brings out his arm. “Oh, I’m Seungcheol. Ms. Lee’s assistant,” he introduces himself and Jihoon accepts the handshake.

 

“I’m Jihoon. Chan’s babysitter’s boyfriend,” Jihoon replies and Seungcheol chuckles a little.  “Anyways, I need to go backstage and inform the big man about you,” he says and points at Seokmin.

 

“Okay! Tell him good luck!” Seokmin exclaims and this time, Jihoon pecks Seokmin’s cheeks and walks away, leaving the younger a blushing mess. Chan scrunches up his nose.

 

“Hey Chan, let’s sit, yeah?” Seungcheol says and pats the seat beside him. Chan nods and sits which Seokmin mimics and they talk for a while.

 

“So, how long have you been dating?” Seuncheol asks Seokmin as he hands out the water bottle to Chan who complained about being thirsty.

 

Seokmin smiles. “About two years now,” he answers. “We met during my birthday!” he adds and exclaims excitedly.

 

“That is so ideal,” Seungcheol replies and nods to himself. “I haven’t found my other half yet,” he says and shows his empty wrist. “And I’m not really into relationships at the moment,” Seungcheol says while Chan drinks his water, listening to their conversation. “I’m too busy supporting my brother at school.”

 

Chan scribbles on his notepad and shows it to Seungcheol.

 

‘The right time will come.’

 

“Oh, yes it will, Chan,” Seungcheol smiles and ruffles his hair. “I’m happy at the moment so I’m contented.”

 

Chattering were all around them and it was clear people are anticipating about the performance which will be performed tonight. It was lively and Chan liked it even though part of him is intimidated and kind of anxious about the amount of people all around. He thinks maybe  _ maybe _ , his soulmate’s out there, enjoying their time and chatting away. It was hard not to think about it when many people are there and he knows about thirty percent of them haven’t found their soulmate yet (Jisoo told him that during one of their sessions).

 

Chan also wonders when Seungcheol’s going to meet his soulmate. Everyone seems to find theirs in the perfect moment. Chan hopes his will be like that too.

 

“Oh, Seokmin!” 

 

Someone shouts from their side and Chan turns to see two guys with Jihoon going their way. Their hands are linked and swaying back and forth. It’s cute.

 

Seokmin waves and the guys sit with them. One is with this brown hair and the other has a light gingerish hair. 

 

The two notices Chan and Seungcheol and immediately introduces themselves. “Ah, you must be Chan?” the one with the brighter hair asks. The young boy nods shyly which made the other coo.

 

The other guy turns to Seungcheol and blinks. “Wait, aren’t you the basketball coach from the other school?” he asks with furrowed eyebrows.

 

Seungcheol shakes his head no. “Nope, I’m just Choi Seungcheol, assistant of Chan’s mother,” he says and smiles at them, offering a handshake which both of the new guys accept.

 

“Well, I’m Junhui and this is Wonwoo, my boyfriend,” Junhui says and smiles directly at Chan who attempts to smile back too.

 

“Dang, everyone seems to be in a relationship,” Seungcheol sighs which made Junhui and Wonwoo laugh.

 

“Love is in the air.” 

 

The lights suddenly dim and Chan’s eyes widen as he looks around. Everyone goes to their seats and focus on the stage as they wait for the show to start. Jihoon gets his camera ready and Seokmin, who is beside Chan, gets giddy and his eyes are shining with excitement. Wonwoo and Junhui sit quietly while Seungcheol claps his hands softly.

 

Chan focuses on the stage and smiles when a guy comes out and taps the microphone. He seems to be the emcee.

 

“Good evening everyone!” he shouts and the crowd whoops and shouts while Chan just claps. “Are y’all excited?” he asks and points his mic towards the crowd who shouts once again, expressing their excitement. The guy chuckles and asks the crowd the quiet down a little. “Tonight is the night where you all are going to be mind-blown by our school’s amazing dance crew. They are going to give us five shows, that’s right, and each of them is going to make you amazed, that’s for sure.”

 

The crowd goes wild once again and even Seokmin shouts which earns him a slap from Jihoon.

 

“Now, why don’t we welcome our very own amazing and out-of-the-world dance team?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eep sorry for the late update ill post the next one next week (maybe lol)


	3. perfect two

Everything was a blur. The lights were everywhere but Chan can only focus on one person. They were dancing like crazy, dancing like their life depends on it. Seokmin had mentioned that the dance team was good but he didn’t say it was this good. Especially the person who seems to be the leader of the pack. He’s dancing so gracefully Chan could only stare in awe.

 

“Aren’t they great?” Seokmin whispers beside him and the older lets out a small squeal. Chan nods mindlessly, eyes still trained on the person. Seokmin seems to notice it and smiles a little. “That’s Soonyoung, he’s my bestfriend. He’s the leader and the best one in the team,” the older tells him and Chan turns to him with wide eyes which made Seokmin laugh and ruffle the younger’s hair.

 

After four songs, it was over. Everything was a blur, indeed. The whole area claps and the sound of it boomed across everywhere. Whistles, screams, and shouts. Everyone’s enjoying the show and couldn’t get enough of it.

 

The group bows down and Soonyoung has a really wide smile when he looks upon his group of friends at the front seats. It was really overwhelming and gives him a lot of energy. They then go backstage while still waving at the audience.

 

The emcee comes on stage once again and tells the audience to calm down. “Okay, everyone, I know y’all are mind-blown but calm down,” he laughs and sighs dramatically. “It’s not over yet,” the emcee says and the crowd goes silent. “Everyone… give it up for Kwon Soonyoung!”

 

And once again, the crowd goes wild. It seems like the dancer has that effect. He was usually the one who gets cheered the most during performances.

 

Soonyoung comes out with a different outfit but he still have that same aura he had. An aura which Chan finds fascinating. The dancer starts to dance with full power and Chan can’t help but admit that his breath is taken away with every sharp movement Soonyoung does. The whole stage was his and he dominates it.

 

Chan watches his every move and then… their eyes meet. Chan suddenly feels like someone’s punching his chest and so, he clutches his shirt not too tightly. Seokmin notices this and frowns. “Are you okay?” he asks the younger and rubs his back. Chan could only nod as he sees Soonyoung stumble a bit on stage but he plays it off as a part of the routine and no one seemed to notice it.

 

Chan furrows his eyebrows and bites his lips. Seokmin gives him a bottle of water and Chan gratefully accepts it. The younger chugs down the whole bottle, trying to get rid of the feeling he currently has.

 

Not long after, the performance is done. Seokmin applauds with so much enthusiasm and even stands up. Wonwoo and Junhui whistles and whoo’s for their friend. Jihoon just stays in his seat and claps, wearing a proud smile in his face.

 

Chan can hear the screams of girls, shouting Soonyoung’s name and trying to get his attention but as Chan turns around, he sees Soonyoung panting and trying to catch his breath while staring at Chan, an unreadable expression written across his features.

 

Could it be…

 

Seungcheol pats Chan in the head to get the younger’s attention. “Your mom wants you to go home now, Chan,” he says softly and smiles.

 

Chan opens his mouth and closes It quickly afterwards. He looks at the stage and sees that Soonyoung has gone somewhere else, probably the backstage to cool down. He then turns to look at Seokmin who is talking excitedly to Jihoon. Wonwoo and Junhui had gone to the backstage the moment they saw Soonyoung walking away.

 

‘This is all too much. I can’t handle this.’

 

Nodding at Seungcheol, he stands up and tugs Seokmin’s sleeves. The older turns to him, still wearing a big and wide smile. Chan then points at Seungcheol. “Oh? Are we going home?” Seokmin asks.

 

Chan takes out his notepad. ‘You can stay if you want. I’ll tell mom.’

 

Seokmin pouts and hugs Chan. “I wanted to introduce you to Soonyoung,” he says and sighs which made Chan feel guilty inside. “It’s okay, though. You also need rest,” Seokmin smiles softly. “I’ll stay with Jihoon for a while. He missed me a lot.” The older whispers the last part which made Chan smile a little bit.

 

Seunngcheol offers his hand to Chan who takes it immediately. “Bye, Seokmin, Jihoon,” Seungcheol addresses the couple. “Tell your friend he was really good, by the way.”

 

“Will do!”

 

And with that, Seungcheol and Chan went to their car and drove away from the arena. They drove away from Soonyoung. Chan feels uneasy.

 

* * *

 

Soonyoung quickly goes to Seokmin when he sees the younger close to the nearby changing room. He ignores the congratulations that people around him and his teammates says and shouts. He just needs to go and ask Seokmin to tell him. To confirm what he's thinking. Was that boy really his soulmate? If not, then what was the electricity he felt when he made direct eye contact with him? It was all confusing. 

 

But he felt hope rising in his chest. It's a really nice and refreshing feeling he never though he could feel. He felt as if the missing puzzle piece in his life is almost there to complete it. Soonyoung felt hopeful.

 

"Seokmin!" he shouts, trying to get the younger's attention from Jihoon. It was almost hard to take their attention from one another. Jihoon and Seokmin really loves each other and Soonyoung hopes he can have his own lover.

 

Soonyoung runs to Seokmin's direction and almost trips if it wasn't for Momo who grabs his arm quickly. "Woah there, buddy. Don't run too fast, you always trip when you do that," she says and helps Soonyoung regain his balance. He sees Dahyun behind Momo who waves at him. Soonyoung waves back and turns to Momo.

 

"I think I found him," Soonyoung tells her.

 

"Who?" she asks, confusion laced on her voice.

 

Soonyoung feels a grin rising in his face. "Him. My soulmate," he says.

 

Momo's eyes widens dramatically and she slaps Soonyoung's back. "Oh my god, I've been waiting for that for three years!" she yells and Dahyun stares at her with a blank face. Momo turns to her girlfriend and kisses her forehead. "Sorry, baby. I'm just happy for our dear Soonyoung here."

 

Dahyun shakes her head. "You looked like an excited puppy, it was almost endearing," the younger says and hugs Momo's arm. The older laughs at her and Soonyoung can only smile sheepishly.

 

"Well, Soonyoung, hope he really is your soulmate. Someone can finally calm you down and stop your stupid acts," Momo says and rolls her eyes playfully.

 

Soonyoung salutes to her and walks away, towards Seokmin, who is still talking to Jihoon, now joined by Wonwoo and Junhui. Both boys have cups containing juice with them. They probably bought those at the stands outside the area.

 

But Soonyoung wonders where the boy he was looking was. He was just with Seokmin and the others.

 

"Seokmin!" Soonyoung shouts and he takes a breather before grabbing the younger's arm and dragging him to one corner. Seokmin's eyes widens and untangles his hand from Jihoon. The younger seems to be shocked by Soonyoung's actions.

 

"Hey, hey, hey," Seokmin pants. "Stop dragging me like a ragdoll," he whines. Finally, Soonyoung releases him and turns to face him. Soonyoung's face was serious and Seokmin swallows, not knowing what was about to come. "Why did you drag me here?" the younger asks and looks around. It was one of the empty areas in the backstage. It's quiet and it wasn't crowded.

 

"Where is he?" Soonyoung asks.

 

Seokmin looks at him with confusion. "What? Who's 'he'?" 

 

"The boy you were with. Chan. He was sitting beside you. Where is he?" Soonyoung repeats his question.

 

"He went home," Seokmin answers, confusion still written across his face. He doesn't know why Soonyoung was so eager to meet Chan. 

 

Soonyoung rubs his face, groaning in his hands. He looks really tired and exhausted. Maybe even stressed. Seokmin worries about his older friend and sighs. "Hey, you'll meet him next time, okay?" the younger says. "Why are you so eager though?" Seokmin finally asks.

 

The older removes his hands and smiles a little at Seokmin.

 

"I think I found my soulmate."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey everyone i apologize for this very late and very short update  
> school has been holding me back so much and its honestly affecting my mental health bUT ill try my best to update once i have the time to do so  
> i am really sorry and i hope yall forgive me  
> i have so much to write for this fic but :((  
> once again i am sorry !!  
> (thank u for all the nice comments btw <3)


	4. pon pon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> is chan and soonyoung finally gonna meet ???? we will never know

After Soonyoung told Seokmin about Chan, the younger got really excited and almost cried. Soonyoung had to stop him and tell him to calm down before Jihoon sees them because he'll be dead. Jihoon always assumes that it's Soonyoung's fault whenever Seokmin cries. (Soonyoung's just exaggerating it was only two times)

 

"Oh my god, it feels so surreal," Seokmin tells Soonyoung as they walk back to their friends. "I've been with Chan for almost two years and you're his soulmate?" the younget says and scoffs at himself.

 

Soonyoung smiles. "Ey, I don't even know if he really is my soulmate."

 

Seokmin turns to him and shakes his shoulders. "You felt the sparks right? You felt it in your heart?" Soonyoung nods at the younger's question and takes off his hands from his shoulder. "I read so many blogs and stories about soulmates. When you see them for the first time in flesh, you'll get like this burning feeling and you feel like suffocating a little bit," the younger tells him. "I got it too when Jihoon looked at me in the eye that night."

 

"I almost lost my balance, you know? During my performance," Soonyoung says as they see Junhui waving at them.

 

"The power of sparks," Seokmin sing-songs and tugs Soonyoung, dragging the older to their friends.

 

"What took you so long?" Jihoon asks as he wraps his arm around Seokmin's waist.

 

Wonwoo gives Soonyoung a cup of juice which the latter's thankful for. He's been really needing a drink as he forgot to get a cup of water when he got out of the stage. He couldn't concentrate and just ran to Seokmin. He was in a big (time) rush. 

 

"Sorry, babe. Soonyoung was just telling me something," Seokmin says and kisses Jihoon's head. The former smiles widely and turns to Soonyoung. "You want to tell them? Or should I tell them?" he asks excitedly, looking like a pumped up puppy which Junhui just laughs at, amused at the younger's antics.

 

"Well I-"

 

"Soonyoung have found his soulmate!" Seokmin bursts out as he squealed slightly, cutting off Soonyoung who playfully punches the younger.

 

Junhui's eyes widens as Wonwoo stands in shock. Jihoon just nods his head and pats Soonyoung in the back. "Well, atleast someone can handle you now. You're a handful, you know that?" Jihoon says.

 

Soonyoung scoffs. "You tell me that all the time," he whines.

 

"Oh my god, Soonyoung," Junhui squeals and hugs the younger tightly. "You finally found the one! I'm so happy for you!" Junhui shouts and gives Soonyoung one last tight squeeze hug and lets go of him.

 

The dancer's hair's all over the place and he takes a big breath. "Thanks," he pants. "Thanks, Junhui."

 

"Well, who is it?" Wonwoo asks. He was also eager to know who Soonyoung's soulmate is. The older of the two's always been worried of spending his lifetime alone. He once said he'll be an old man with two dogs, living in the rural area with his farm in the future, alone and lonely. Wonwoo wants Soonyoung to also have someone in his life. He told the older to find another one if his soulmate doesn't show up which Soonyoung just ignored.

 

Soonyoung zips his mouth and points at Seokmin. Wonwoo furrows his eyebrows. "Seokmin?" he asks in confusion.

 

"No, no!" Seokmin says. "It's Chan! Remember? The boy I brought here?" he asks them, arms wrapped around Jihoon's shoulders.

 

Junhui's jaw drops as Wonwoo nods. The two's hands are clasped together tightly.

 

"It seems like this is all fate," Jihoon murmurs. Seokmin hears him and smiles at him widely.

 

"Fate or not, Soonyoung's lucky to have Chan!" Seokmin exclaims. 

 

Soonyoung rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Ah, I want to meet him badly. Why did he have to go?" he asks his friends with a pout. All his life, Soonyoung has been waiting for this moment to just be here. It seems like destiny's messing him up and teasing him. But, he supposes that it's a great thing. Soonyoung can't handle too many things happening at once. He needs to be prepared once he meets Chan, his soulmate.

 

"His mom, remember?" the youngest of the pack says and shows Soonyoung his watch. "It's late and she doesn't want her son to be with us crackheads," Seokmin states which earns him a slap in the head by Jihoon.

 

Wonwoo shrugs. "Seokmin's not wrong."

 

"Speak for yourself, idiot," Junhui responds.

 

"It's not even close to midnight yet," Soonyoung says with a pout which just earns him a pat from Junhui.

 

The night ends with Seokmin stealing so many kisses from Jihoon before he goes to the Lee's house and Junhui and Wonwoo still fighting on who was the crackhead in their relationship. (Soonyoung wanted to say that it was Wonwoo but he didn't have the energy to do so.)

 

Jihoon offers Soonyoung a ride home which the older accepts immediately. He's really exhausted and the dancing he did wore him off. Plus, he just found out his possible soulmate whom he's been waiting for for years.

 

"Are you happy?" Jihoon asks once the two get settled on their seats. The younger turns on the engine and starts to drive out of the area and into the highway leading to Soonyoung's apartment.

 

The dancer hums. "Very," he responds. "I think I'm gonna pass out once I meet him, though."

 

Jihoon snorts from the driver's seat. "Don't scare him off," he says. "He's a good kid. I hope you take care of him."

 

"That's my purpose here, isn't it?" Soonyoung states with a smile playing on his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Chan looks at his wrist, eyebrows furrowed as Seungcheol types a text back to Ms. Lee. They were in the car, going home to the Lee house. It was a bit sudden and it wasn’t even close to midnight but Seungcheol knew the reason why Ms. Lee wanted Chan back home.

 

Seungcheol noticed how Chan’s face seems crumbled and in disbelief. The only time he saw this was when Ms. Lee told Chan she has to somewhere for a week and that he can’t come. Most of the time, Chan goes with his mom to explore the world but that one time, when Ms. Lee’s going to Greece, she didn’t allow her as she said she might be very busy and that he could be stuck in the hotel anyways.

 

“Hey Chan,” Seungcheol nudges the younger. Chan blinks his eyes and looks at Seungcheol, tilting his head which Seungcheol found cute. “You okay there, hm?” he asks, ruffling the younger’s hair.

 

Chan huffs out a breath and shakes his head. Seungcheol turns to him, gesturing for him to say what’s wrong. Chan writes into his notepad fast and quickly shows it to Seungcheol.

 

‘I want to meet Seokmin’s friend.’

 

“Huh?” Seungcheol questions as he reads what Chan wrote for the second time. “Why, Channie? Do you want him to teach you to dance or something?” Seungcheol asks and chuckles lightly.

 

Chan grunts and flails his arms. He pats his wrist and shows it to Seungcheol which leaves the older in confusion. Chan rolls his eyes and writes on his notepad, Seungcheol watching him from the sideline.

 

Chan shows Seungcheol, once again, his notepad and there’s only one word written on it, all in caps.

 

‘SOULMATE.’

 

Seungcheol gasps and covers his mouth, looking at Chan and trying to find a hint of playfulness the younger always has because of his joyful personality. But there was none of that. Instead, he sees the seriousness in Chan’s face and he can tell that Chan really is serious about it.

 

The older shakes his head and ruffles his own hair. “Chan, that’s, wow,” he mutters, speechless and looks into Chan’s notepad again. The word written stares at him, making him believe it was all real. "How did you know? Oh my god, this is so incredible! Chan, oh my god," Seungcheol mutters again and again. He laughs a little and hugs Chan.

 

The younger makes a noise close to a whine while being tucked with Seungcheol's arms. 

 

"You've grown up, little Channie," he murmurs and ruffles Chan's hair. "We shall tell your mother and plan the wedding!"

 

Chan's eyes grows wide and pushes Seungcheol a little, making X's with his arms and shaking his head which made the older laugh and snort. "I was just kidding, kiddo," he says.

 

Chan's face shows relief and they continue to interact until they arrive at the Lee's house.

 

The two gets out of the car and quickly walks inside. The house seemed quiet and eerily so.

 

"Ms. Lee! We're home!" Seungcheol shouts as he puts Chan's jacket on the coat rack and gives him his slippers. "Huh, your mom seems to be upstairs," he says. After a few seconds of silence, shuffling can be heard from above and came down Chan's mother.

 

"Ah, Chan! Seungcheol! Welcome back, my dearest," she greets them and hugs Chan. Ms. Lee pats Seungcheol's arm and messes his hair which earns her a whining to which she just laughed at. "So? How was the thing?" she asks them after they had all sat down on the sofa.

 

Chan gives her mom two thumbs up with twinkling eyes. Seungcheol tells her about the dances they both saw at the showcase. "It was spectacular! The dancers were really good and gave me goosebumps," the older of the two says with excitement on his face.

 

Ms. Lee can only chuckle about that. "Okay, so," she starts and turns to Chan. "The reason why I called you home early is because..." she looks at Seungcheol who gives her a nod. Chan rises his eyebrow after that interaction. Ms. Lee takes a big breath and says, "I'm going to be staying at Canada for two months, honey. I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon."

 

Chan blinks his eyes and furrows his eyebrows afterwards. Two months?! Isn't that a bit too much? The longest his mom had been abroad was three weeks.

 

Upon noticing her son's reaction, Ms. Lee's expression softens. "I know, I know, it seems like a long time," she says and cradles Chan's head. "But don't worry, I'll be back in a whippy, okay?" Ms. Lee says and kisses her son's forehead.

 

Chan sighs and nods, hugging his mom tightly. Seungcheol smiles at the sight until he remembers the one thing he wanted to tell.

 

"Oh yeah, Ms. Lee," Seungcheol starts. "Chan found his soulmate," he finishes.

 

"He WHAT?!" Ms. Lee exclaims and covers her mouth afterwards. She turns to Seungcheol with a vague expression and the younger can only shrug. Ms. Lee then sees her son fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "Aw, baby, did you really?"

 

Chan nods again at this and looks up to his mom. 

 

"Oh, god, I need to meet them quickly! Where are they? Did you meet them at the showcase?" 

 

"Chan meet them at the showcase, yes, because he's one of the dancers there," Seungcheol answers. 

 

Ms. Lee squeals which made Chan smile and Seungcheol laugh. "Oh my god, a dancer! Heaven, fate really adores you, honey," she tells Chan. "I want to meet this dancer right away! Where is Seokmin? I need my fan!" 

 

"Seokmin's on his way home. Speaking of Seokmin, it's his friend, Ms. Lee! Can you believe that?" 

 

The oldest of the three laughs happily and sighs afterwards. "This all seems like fate," she mumbles.

 

"Alrighty then! I want to meet Seokmin's dancer friend tomorrow before I leave!"

 

* * *

 

 

Soonyoung had slept pretty good last night. He dreamt of how him and Chan would meet. How magically it would be. He can't wait!

 

Seokmin told him yesterday that he'll try to set them up as soon as possible. He seems more excited than Soonyoung, it seems. 

 

As Soonyoung stirs his cup of coffee, his phone rings with Seokmin's picture displaying on his phone's screen. It's still early in the morning and God knows why Seokmin would call at his godforsaken hour.

 

 _"SOONYOUNG!"_   the older immediately hears Seokmin shout as soon as he presses yes to the call. 

 

"Good morning to you to, Seokmin," Soonyoung says as he takes a sip from his coffee.

 

_"No time for this! You gotta get ready dude! Chan's going to meet you today! With his mom!"_

 

At this, Soonyoung spits his coffee out and coughs. "W-Wha -"

 

_"I know! Now, get your ass dressed and meet me at Blue Notes Cafe! Bye. loverboy!"_

 

This is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay hi im so sorry for not updating for soooo long  
> i almost forgot about this bUT THANKFULLY I DIDNT  
> so u probably have the feel that the next chapters gonna be last right???  
> URE RIGHT LOLOL  
> srsly when will chan n soonyoung meet smh  
> thanks for reading lovies mwah


End file.
